What Demons are real?
by Zerous
Summary: What happends when a demon goes to Gohan's school and right when Videl meets him she knows he's hidding things.
1. Who's the cute new guy?

**__**

Ok now I don't own DBZ now matter how much I wish I did. But I do own Zerous. Ok I guess I'll get on with the story. The story is set while Gohan is in high school. "Means talking", means talking telepathically, (is me), ~change of seen or time~, *means thinking*.

--What Demons are real? --

--Ch.1 who's the cute new guy? --

A strange man with red hair and cold blue eyes was sitting in a tree out side of OSH. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a black jacket over it he also had on black jeans. He was watching the people in the school. The stranger laughed a little "foolish human I will never get why they go to this accursed place. But I guess I'll find out soon enough," the man jumped down from the tree and started to walk towards the school. ~In class with Gohan~ *why does it feel like someone is watching me* "Mr. Son.... Mr. Son," Gohan's now angry teacher walked up to Gohan. She tapped Gohan on the shoulder from behind. Startled Gohan jumped up and turned around "what. Oh...Mrs. Kara yes ma'am," he said a bit embarrassed. The students started to laugh quietly. "Mr. Son how is you don't pay attention in class yet you make perfect scores in this class?" "Uh...um," Gohan laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head and just smiled the Son smile. ~In the office with the stranger~ He walks into the office and goes up to the secretary, "I'm new here and I need my schedule," he told the secretary who was in about her thirties. The secretary looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the stranger, "well aren't you handsome. So what's your name handsome," she said flirting with him. "My name is Zerous" he told her trying to ignore the flirting. She typed his name in the computer and printed his schedule out and handed it to him, "if you need some help just ask and I'll help you out." He grabbed his schedule, "thank you" he then walked out of the office and went to where his first class is. "Room B 205," he walked up the stairs to the second floor of the school (ok that's how my school is) he walked down the hall until he got to the room. He knocked on the door. ~In sides the class~ "Mr. Son will you please pay attention." "Yes ma'am." He said nervously, they then heard a knock on the door. "Ah that must be the new student" she walked to the door and opened it. "Please come in," Zerous walked into the class and as soon as the girls saw him they started drooling over him. They started whispering about how cute and handsome he is.

(Well how was it so far sorry that it's so short I'll try to make it longer)


	2. He's hiding something

**__**

Ok I don't own DBZ. 

~He's hiding something. ~

Zerous walked up to the front of the classroom. "Ok now will you please tell the class who you are and a little about yourself," the teacher said. "My name is Zerous I don't have a last name. I am a considered a warrior where I am from. I think that is all you need to know about me," he told the class. The class wasn't sure what to think of him so they just stayed quiet at least the guys did the girls were still talking about how cute he is. "Ok, Zerous would you please have a seat next to Gohan," the teacher pointed to where she wanted him to sit. Zerous walked up the steps to his seat he sat down and looked to the front of the class. "Ok I have some important work to do so you can talk quietly among yourselves for the rest of the period," the teacher then went and sat at her desk and started to work on something. Gohan turned to Zerous and said, "Hi I'm Gohan it's nice to meet you Zerous." Zerous looked at Gohan and said "why do you go to the school when you already know everything they teach here." Gohan looked at him confused *how does he know I already learned all the stuff they're teaching*.

"Um well that was my mom's idea she said it would be good for me to be around people my own age," he told him. "No one in this school is even near my age," Zerous said making sure he said it loud enough for Gohan to hear. "What do you mean," Gohan asked looking at him strangely. "What's up Gohan," Videl asked looking at both him and Zerous. (Videl knows all of Gohan's secrets) She looked at Zerous " Hi I'm Videl Satan." "Hello Videl I'm Zerous," he said nodding to her. He then looks back at Gohan, "I'm older then ever one in this building by...well by quit a bit." *Maybe I should tell him what I am. I wonder what he would do if he found out what I am. * Videl looked at Zerous and knew right away that he is hiding things, "Zerous your hiding things you might as well go ahead and tell me or I'll find them out myself." "You really want to know," he asked her and she nodded. "All right I'll tell you but not during school meet me at the park after school and we'll go somewhere and I'll tell you," he then turned to face the front of the class and took out a notebook and started drawing. Gohan looked at Videl and she just shrugged. The rest of the day passed and nothing exighting happened. The bell rang and Gohan and Videl left the school and headed to the park to find Zerous. When they got to the park they couldn't find Zerous and were looking all around when they herd "Looking for me." They looked up and saw Zerous sitting in a tree he jumped down and walked over to them. "OK so I'm guessing you can fly Videl," he asked her. Videl looked startled at the fact that he even knew about people being able to fly but she nodded none the less. 

"Good, lets go then just fallow me," he said and jumped into the trees and started running in to the forest. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then around them to see if anyone was watching. They didn't see anyone watching and took off into the sky and fallowed him into the forest. Zerous stopped in a clearing and waited for Videl and Gohan to land. They landed and walked up to Zerous. "Ok I'll tell you what I am," Zerous said to them.

(Ok that's it for now, and to one of my reviewers I didn't review my own story a friend of mine did that. I know this one is a bit short sorry about that I'll try to make it longer but it sometimes comes out shorter then I thought it would.)


End file.
